dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Spencer
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = February 15, Age 194|Date of death = June 21, Age 226|Height = (165 cm) 5'11"|Weight = (69 Kg) 131 lbs|Address = Spring High School (Formerly) Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher Swordsman First Emperor of the Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Father) Empress Kaylah (Mother) Rita Spencer (Wife) Shawn Spencer (Son) Denise Uzumkai (Daughter-in-law) Zesmond (Grandson) Brianna (Granddaughter) Ashley (Granddaughter) Brittany (Granddaughter) Tiffany (Granddaughter) Kaylah (Granddaughter) Katherine (Great-Granddaughter) Michael (Grandson-in-law) Adam (Great-great grandson) Lisa (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) Darren (Great-great-great grandson) Laura (Great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-great-great-great grandson) Misty (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Daniel (Great-great-great-great-great grandson) Julia (Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) David (Descendant) James (Descendant) Doris (Descendant) Maria (Descendant) Haylie (Descendant) Marcus (Descendant) Shaun (Descendant) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Michelle (Descendant) Alissa (Descendant) Tyler (Descendant) Lucy (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)|AniName = James Spencer|MangaName = James Spencer}} James Spencer (ジュームス 斯賓塞'', Juumusu Sī bīn sài''), is the powerful immortal Saiyan, the First Emperor of the beautiful dimensional realms world as the Spencer World of the Dragon World, the son of Emperor Matthew and Empress Kaylah, the good friend of Gregory Johnson, Jamie, Samuel Daniels, Catherine, Mike Garrett and Marlene Garrett, the husband of Rita Spencer and the father of Shawn Spencer. He's also does first appears in the flashbacks on the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the father-in-law of Denise Uzumkai, the parental grandfather of Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. He's also the great-grandfather of Katherine, Adam, Darren, Justin, David and James. Appearance According to Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu, James Spencer is bore similar strongly striking resemblance to his son expect with a small jet black mustache and chin bread as being charming and most handsome, the same messy spiky jet black hairstyle, blue eyes and fair skin complexion. Over the course of the series and movies, James Spencer is a slightly tall man with a very good build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique just like similar to his son. As a child, he's had his father's fair skin complexion, blue eyes and messy, spiky jet black hair, and however he's also have his mother's soft eyes and soft facial features. He wear the As a preteen, As a teenager, James Spencer wears He is usually wearing a long-sleeved long white cloak that's reaching down his ankles with silver and red collar. Under that cloak he wears a black t-shirt covered by a Saiyan light golden armor warrior and Spencer Crest and Turtle School symbol logo on back of flack jacket with black pants and black boots with violet purple lace soles and magical sword who's first appears in the manga and anime series. As a adulthood and the First supreme Emperor of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, James Spencer wears the Personality James Spencer is a kindhearted, strong-willed, brave, beloved, confident, good-hearted, good-natured, good-mannered, fun-loving, peaceful, charming, compassionate, passionate, fatherly, caring, loving, cheerful, energetic, mature and native personality similarities as he's just like his only son and oldest grandson in the manga and anime series and movies. As a child, James Spencer was always kind, happy, brave and playful child to have a good relationship with his loving mother to those who were kind, caring, sweet, loving motherly, sweet and innocent parent to him doing great at martial arts as a powerful martial artist and the ultimate fighter from his days when he's getting older, to showing him about everything that's reaches between the Spencer World and Dragon Ball World like, teaching him everything he knows, tells him the truth about his biological father how meet and falling in love with him, marry at a young age at age seventeen, before he's died to protect him and his mother from Mega Buu, he's shows that his late father, Matthew, who truly loves him in his heart to him as his father, but he's begin to sad, crying and heartbreaking where his mother has been killed by Mega Buu at a young age like his father did inside his own home as the Huge Royal Winter Palace. As a teenager, James is kindhearted, calming, caring, compassionate, joyful and playful person to meet his friends again, showing respect for all the creatures, the nature, his friends, family and people, even those who are perceived as lower than himself and meeting Rita as children and teenagers as the immortal Saiyans in the most time of his life to help others include people and animals. Then often playing games with his best friend, Mike Garrett, and is unafraid of showing affection, as seen when he greets Kibito and Supreme Kai with a hug prior to the presentation of Shawn for years before Kaylah was born. As a emperor and a father, James is instructive and wise, borne down by years of experience and instruction. His rule over the beautiful dimensional Spencer World and Dragon Ball World results in a period of prosperity, reflecting his reasonable and responsible approach to kingship. His lessons leave a deep imprint on Shawn, who learns from his father that every creature, people and nature of the many planets in the universe and Earth must be respected in order for balance to be maintained. His wisdom touches through on his understanding of responsibility and his willingness to set aside personal gain in order to better healing, love and peaceful life the Spencer World. If his family is endangered, James exposes his protective side, ready to throw himself into danger in order to keep those he loves safe. Ultimately, he is willing to sacrifice his life for his family, proving his love to be stronger for his family than for himself. He is happy to impart knowledge to his grandson when he is feeling confused and is willing to give Zesmond a step in the right direction. His courage and strength were emphasized during the Aku's henchmen and Babidi's men when he leaped into the stampede to rescue Shawn and later made a massive leap onto the wall of the gorge and volcano on the tropical islands. James was also very patient and optimistic. As a spirit, he is shown to give time for his plans to work and never give up hope on them, even with the obstacles that stand in the way of his goals being reached, waiting till Shawn reaches close as a eighteen years old and adulthood to learning the truth about everything that he's always to some mistakes of his past, guide him back on the right path as the rightful emperor and persuading Kibito and Supreme Kai to bring together Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah. For all his positive traits, James was not flawless. His main flaw was being a poor judge of character. He was unable to recognize Mega Buu's treachery and tyranny rage to tries to take over the Spencer World as a king because of Wizard Babidi's revenge on his family for years until it was too late and at times he displayed a rather fierce temper. Sometimes he's very kind, compassionate and being great martial artist, a great martial arts teacher and a older brother figure to Henry Johnson's parents since they were younger to go way back from a couple years ago, before they'll ruled the next over the Spencer World many years ago before his son were born as James has seems to be very strong, but also very kind, as well as very observant. He's also loves his wife and son so much until his death and he's wanted his son to take his legacy to continue to restoring peaceful happy life of the Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe. Biography Background James Spencer was a Immortal Saiyan and born in February 15 of Age 194, he's the son of his only mother Empress Kaylah since his biographical father died by Mega Buu's hands on the last battle after he was still a small infant in his mother's arms and his mother was a nineteen years old autistic teenager as she was once a college student before becoming the beautiful empress and powerful sorceress and his father was twenty-one years old adult as he was once young prince and become the great emperor when she's became pregnant at a young age after drinking the Sacred Water of Eternal Life pond has ability to live forever, longevity, youth, do not age and do not die two years ago. He's has been raised by his mother in the Huge Royal Winter Palace of the peaceful dimensional Spencer World have filling with a lot of animals and people in his entire life after the battle with Mega Buu years ago. Until he was eight years old child, when his loving mother was killed by Mega Buu inside Huge Royal Winter Palace from his childhood by he's has been hidden and watch her die, when a few years later, he was nineteen years old handsome teenager where he's attended to the Spring High School, he's first met Rita Proud as a seventeen years old young and attractive teenager, who's a Saiyan just like himself from the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of dimensional Spencer World, he's grow have a love interest with a strong feelings for her at Spring High School since from the beginning. Then he's always to rescuing her in the several battlefields after he's confronted Mega Buu for killing his mother when he was a young little boy as he's the same person who killed his father since he was still a baby many months after he was born, to protecting Rita from suffering fate like his mother did and gain confidence back to defeat Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and Aku, in five years later they're married and the First Emperor of the dimensional world as the Spencer World empire. In one year later after Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga James Spencer is mentioned by the one of his descendants, Kayla in the episode during the flashbacks of Spencer World many years before the Spencer Clan Massacre have started years ago before her ancestor were born because of her imperial royal bloodline traits. He was 32 years old when he's been killed along with his wife, Rita by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu to leave them die on the one of the floating landscape islands with a volcano. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his great-granddaughter, Katherine, who's Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah's only daughter and a photo of him and his mother as a child; and also the photo of him, his wife Rita and son is her paternal grandfather Shawn as a baby into a young boy. As his appearance during in the flashbacks of his battle and death along with his wife Rita, it was their sacrifice to protect him safety away to different worlds from Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu inside the Huge Royal Winter Palace by Mega Buu since his son was a young boy at age six when she's confronted Mega Buu that he's the one who murdered her entire family and people of her homeworld. Power Manga and Anime James Spencer is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Superhuman Strength - * Saiyan Power - * Swordsmanship - * Kamehameha - * Double Kamehameha - * Super Kamehameha - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Time Portal Creation - * Dimensional Travel - * Astral Projection - Transformations Great Ape Like many other Saiyans, Super Saiyan Like his son, Equipment * Magical Broad Sword - * Green Grapes - Video Games Appearances James Spencer is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * James Spencer vs. Aku * James Spencer vs. Dabura and Pui Pui * James and Rita vs. Mega Buu and Aku * James and Rita vs. Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu Trivia * James's name means is (ジュームス 斯賓塞 or Juumusu Sī bīn sài) in Shakespearean the meaning of the name James is: King John' James Jurney, servant to Lady Faulconbridge. 'King Richard III' Sir James Tyrrel. 'King Richard III' Sir James Blount. * In American the meaning of the name James is: King John' James Jurney, servant to Lady Faulconbridge. 'King Richard III' Sir James Tyrrel. 'King Richard III' Sir James Blount. * In English the meaning of the name James is: Supplant. Replace.derived from the latin Jacomus. * In Biblical the meaning of the name James is: That supplants, undermines, the heel. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name James is: He grasps the heel. Supplanter. * It is pronounced jayms. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of James is "he who supplants". From Late Latin Iacomus, a variant of Iacobus, Latin form of Greek Iakobos and New Testament Greek form of the Old Testament form Jacob (Hebrew Yaakov). Biblical: one of the 12 apostles of Jesus, who possibly was also a cousin of Jesus. The King James Bible is named in reference to James I of England (16th-17th century). See also Kimo and Santiago. A famous fictional character with this name is the British spy James Bond, created by author Ian Fleming. Writer James Joyce; actors James Mason, James Caviezel, James Gandolfini, Jimmy Stewart; entertainer Jimmy Durante; American Presidents Hames Buchanan, James Garfield, James Madison, James Polk, Jimmy Carter, James Monroe. * Like his son and his parents, he's falling in love with his beloved mother Rita since they were young children and married at age 19 in the younger generations to his youngest granddaughter and great-grandchildren before their deaths. * James wants his son to give his youngest granddaughter's share the same name after his loving mother, Empress Kaylah. * Like his son and youngest granddaughter, he's the pure-blood Saiyan and Immortality. * James and Rita is the first to died on June 21 are similar to his son and daughter-in-law died for their youngest daughter on her birthday. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737 2 3 2.png Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737 2.png Emperor Matthew and Emperor James Spencer DB & DBZ.png Emperor Matthew and Emperor James Spencer DB & DBZ_2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 4.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 3.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 Majin Buu Transforms Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Good Category:Husband Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Unseen Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Kings Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Movie Characters